


First Snow

by AzuleOpal



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander's first snow, And this morning, Based on last night, Happy birthday hamburr_fangirl!, He's so excited, It snowed last night, M/M, Merry Christmas!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-20 10:00:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13144290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzuleOpal/pseuds/AzuleOpal
Summary: It's Christmas Eve and Alex gets the best gift ever.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hamburr_fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hamburr_fangirl/gifts).



> Merry Christmas!
> 
> This story was written from my windowsill.  
> (The books in this fic are real and I am reading them)

Christmas Eve finds boyfriends Alexander Hamilton and Aaron Burr reading contentedly on a couch together, a brightly decorated Christmas tree giving off a warm glow and wonderful smell from it's corner.

Alexander looks up from his book, Free Men, to see what is glowing at the window, but that thought disappears when he looks through it. He doesn't notice that the answer to his silent question is the tree's reflection. Alexander has eyes only for what lies beyond the glass.

And huge eyes, at that.

Outside, the world is completely covered in a sparkling blanket of white and Alexander cannot believe his eyes. Wordlessly, he puts down his book, walks over to the window and sits, nose pressed to the frigid glass.

Aaron looks up from his book, The Smell Of Honey, to see Alex completely dumbfounded by the snow outside.

He smiles. "Alex?"

No reply.

"Is that...snow?" Alexander's voice is hushed in awe.

"Yes. It's very cold."Aaron says, hiding a smile behind his book.

"It's snow. Real snow. It's so beautiful." Alexander whispers in wonder. He stares at it with fascinated adoration, just as he has for Aaron, for example, when he is expertly arguing a case in court. Aaron doesn't mind sharing Alexander's interest with the snow.

Alexander gazes on in amazement and is startled when he realises the snow sparkles.

His mouth drops open in amazement. How can something so beautiful exist and be part of such a normal, plain world? How incredible it is to see this blanket of glittering gems, especially in the light of the moon.

He's even more delighted when he realises it's snowing, his smile widening.

"It's snowing! Aaron look! It's actually snowing!" Alex chirps excitedly, looking towards the other man but not leaving his spot by the window.

Aaron walks puts down his book and walks over to his excited boyfriend to hug him from behind.

"It's snowing indeed. How about tomorrow morning, first thing, we go outside to enjoy it?" He asks Alexander, smiling.

"Yeah!” Alexander replies enthusiastically and is no sooner enraptured once more by the glowing powder outside, book long-forgotten.

Aaron chuckles lightly to himself and goes back to sit, picks up his book and settles back while Alexander stares in open-mouthed wonder at the snow and all is calm and happy.

Until Alex decides to open the window.

~~~

Bonus:

The following morning, Alex is at the window once more, nose pressed to the glass before he is even fully awake.

Before coffee, even.

"It snowed. For real. Everything is white. It's...it's breathtakingly beautiful." Alexander's continued wonderment at the snow is enough to wake Aaron and he smiles.

"Merry Christmas, Alexander." He smiles, blinking away sleep.

"Very Merry Christmas." Alexander breathes, eyes never leaving the glistening view outside.

"Look at the sky, Lex, it looks like it'll snow even more later." Aaron observes, watching Alex and smiling when the shorter man bounces with joy.

Alexander skips out of the room in search of a coat and Aaron is quick to follow.

He sends up a short prayer.

"Thank you for making this Christmas perfect for my darling Alexander."

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to capture the feeling of seeing snow for the first time, so this is kind of a ventfic?  
> Hope you liked it! Merry Christmas!


End file.
